psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Core concepts in introductory psychology
This is a list of topics identified as core concepts in a broad range of introductory textbooks in psychology examined by Derrick L. Proctor and Alisa M. E. Williams of Andrews University in 2006. Proctor, D.L., & Williams, A.M.E. (2006). Frequently cited concepts in current introductory psychology textbooks. Galveston, TX: Office of Teaching Resources in Psychology. Full text A *Absolute threshold *Accommodation (perceptual) *Accommodation (Piaget) *Acetylcholine *Action potential *Activation-synthesis hypothesis *Adolescence *Aggression *Agoraphobia *Algorithms *All or none law *Altruism *Alzheimer's disease *Amnesia *Amygdala *Anal stage *Anorexia nervosa *Anterograde amnesia *Antidepressant drugs *Antipsychotic drugs *Antisocial personality disorder *Anxiety disorders *Archetypes *Assimilation *Association areas *Attachment *Attitude *Attribution *Autonomic nervous system *Availability heuristic *Aversion therapy *Axon B *Basilar membrane *Behavior therapy *Behavioral genetics *Behaviorism *Big five *Binocular cues *Biofeedback *Biopsychosocial model *Bipolar disorder *Blind spot *Bottom up processing *Bulimia nervosa C *Cannon Bard theory *Case study *Cell body *Central nervous system *Cerebellum *Cerebral cortex *Chromosomes *Chunking *Circadian rhythms *Classical conditioning *Client centered therapy *Cochlea *Cognition *Cognitive dissonance *Cognitive map *Cognitive psychology *Cognitive therapy *Collective unconscious *Concept *Concrete operational stage *Conditioned response *Conditioned stimulus *Cones *Confirmation bias *Conformity *Consciousness *Conservation *Continuous reinforcement *Control group *Convergence *Conversion disorders *Cornea *Corpus callus *Correlation coefficient *Correlation research *Creativity *Critical period *Cross sectional study *Crystallized intelligence *CT (computed topography) scans D *Dark adaptation *Decay theory *Declarative memory *Defense mechanisms *Deindividuation *Delusions *Dendrites *Deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) *Dependent variable *Depressants *Descriptive statistics *Developmental psychology *Difference threshold *Diffusion of responsibility *Discrimination (social behavior) *Discriminative stimulus *Displacement (defense mechanism) *Dissociative amnesia *Dissociative disorders *Dissociative fugue *Dissociative identity disorder *Divergent thinking *Double blind study *Drive *DSM-IV E *Eardrum *Ego *Egocentrism *Elaborative rehearsal *Electroconvulsive therapy (ECT) *Electroencephalogram (EEG) *Embryo *Emotion *Emotional intelligence *Encoding *Encoding specificity principle *Endocrine system *Endorphins *Episodic memory *Evolutionary psychology *Experiment *Experimental group *Explicit memory *Extinction (classical conditioning) *Extinction (operant conditioning) *Extrinsic motivation F *Facial feedback hypothesis *Factor analysis *Family therapy *Feature detector *Fetal alcohol syndrome *Fetus *Fixation (Freudian) *Fixed interval schedule *Fixed ratio schedule *Flashbulb memories *Fluid intelligence *Forebrain *Formal operational stage *Fovea *Fraternal twins *Free association *Frequency theory *Frontal lobes *Frustration aggression hypothesis *Functional fixedness *Functional magnetic resonance imaging (fMRI) *Functionalism *Fundamental attribution error G *G factor *Gate control theory *Gender *Gender identity *Gender roles *Gene *General adaptation syndrome (GAS) *Generalized anxiety disorder *Genital stage *Genotype *Gestalt psychology *Glial cells *Group polarization *Groupthink H *Habituation *Hallucinations *Hallucinogens *Health psychology *Heritability *Heuristic *Hierarchy of needs *Hindbrain *Hippocampus *Homeostasis *Hormones *Hue *Humanistic psychology *Hypnosis *Hypochondriasis *Hypothalamus *Hypothesis I *Id *Identical twins *Implicit memory *Imprinting *Incentive *Independent variable *Inferential statistics *Informed consent *Insight (learning) *Insomnia *Instinct *Intelligence *Intelligence quotient (IQ) *Interferon *Intrinsic motivation *Introspection *Iris J *James Lange theory K L *Language *Latency stage *Latent content *Latent learning *Law of effect *Learned helplessness *Learning *Lens *Limbic system *Locus of control *Long-term memory (LTM) *Long-term potentiation (LTP) *Longitudinal study M *Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) *Maintenance rehearsal *Major depressive disorder *Mania *Manifest content *Maturation *Mean *Median *Meditation *Medulla *Memory *Menarche *Menopause *Mental age *Mental retardation *Mental set *Meta analysis *Midbrain *Minnesota Multiphasic Personality Inventory (MMPI) *Mnemonic devices *Mode *Monocular cues *Mood disorders *Morpheme *Motivation *Motor cortex *Motor neurons *Myelin sheath N *Narcolepsy *Natural selection *Naturalistic observation *Need for achievement *Negative reinforcement *Neurons *Neurotransmitters *Norm (testing) *Normal distribution O *Obedience *Object permanence *Observational learning *Obsessive-compulsive disorder *Occipital lobes *Oedipus complex *Olfaction *Operant conditioning *Operational definition *Opiates *Opponent process theory (color) *Optic nerve *Oral stage P *Panic disorder *Parasympathetic nervous system *Parietal lobes *Partial reinforcement *Perception *Perceptual constancy *Peripheral nervous system *Personality *Personality disorders *Phallic stage *Phenotype *Pheromones *Phobia *Phoneme *Physical dependence *Pitch *Pituitary gland *Place theory *Placebo *Placebo effect *Pleasure principle *Polygraph *Pons *Population *Positive reinforcement *Positron emission tomography (PET) *Posttraumatic stress disorder (PTSD) *Prejudice *Preoperational stage *Primacy effect *Primary reinforcers *Priming *Proactive interference *Procedural memory *Projection *Projective tests *Prototype *Psychoactive drugs *Psychoanalysis *Psychodynamic theories *Psychology *Psychoneuroimmunology *Psychophysics *Psychosexual stages *Psychosurgery *Psychotherapy *Puberty *Punishment *Pupil R *Random assignment *Range Semantics *Rational emotive behavior therapy *Rationalization *Reaction formation *Reality principle *Recall *Receptors *Reciprocal determinism *Recognition *Reflex Shaping *Reinforcement *Reliability *REM sleep *Replication *Representativeness heuristic *Repression *Resistance *Resting potential *Reticular formation *Retina *Retinal disparity *Retrieval *Retroactive interference *Retrograde amnesia *Rods *Rorschach Inkblot Test S *Sample *Schedule of reinforcement *Schemas *Schizophrenia *Scientific method *Secondary reinforcers *Self-actualization *Self-concept *Self-efficacy *Self-fulfilling prophecy *Self-serving bias *Semantic memory *Sensation *Sensory adaptation *Sensory memory *Sensorimotor stage *Sensory neurons *Serial position effect *Set point (weight) *Sexual orientation *Shape constancy *Signal detection theory *Size constancy *Sleep apnea *Social facilitation *Social loafing *Social norms *Social phobia *Social psychology *Social support *Somatic nervous system *Somatoform disorders *Specific phobia *Spinal cord *Spontaneous recovery *Standard deviation *Standardization *State dependent memory *Stereotype *Stimulants *Stimulus discrimination *Stimulus generalization *Storage *Stress *Stressors *Structuralism *Subliminal perception *Superego *Survey *Sympathetic nervous system *Synapse *Syntax *Systematic desensitization T *Taste buds *Telegraphic speech *Temperament *Temporal lobes *Dermatogens *Thalamus *Thematic Apperception Test (TAT) *Theory *Token economy *Tolerance *Top down processing *Trait *Transduction *Transference *Triarchic theory of intelligence *Trichromatic theory *Two factor theory of emotion *Type A behavior *Type B behavior U *Unconditional positive regard *Unconditioned response (UCR) *Unconditioned stimulus (UCS) *Unconscious V *Validity *Variable interval schedule *Variable ratio schedule *Variables *Vestibular sense W *Weber's law *Working memory X Y Z *Zygote See also * Introduction to psychology References External links * The Society for the Teaching of Psychology Category:Psychology